Ronald McDonald: The Fighting Game
Ronald McDonald: The Fighting Game '''is a video game for the Drewtendo Wii-nar. It's a basic fighting game, but features the Soviet Ronalds in it. The game is simalar to Super Smash Bros. Brawl. A sequel has been released for the Wii-nar U and 3-Dildus. Gameplay Ronald McDonald: The Fighting Game plays simalar to SSB: Brawl. You pick which character you want to play as, pick another to fight, select a stage, then FIGHT! Characters '''Ronald McDonald. Power level- Balanced Moves: Hambuga Throw, Skateboard, Clown Stomp, Bench Jump. Final Smash: RAN RAN RUU! (Ronald does Ran Ran Ruu, KOing players) King Dedede. Power level- Strong Moves: (same as they were in Brawl) Final Smash: Big Gay Dance Wario- Power level- Strong Moves: (same as Brawl) Final Smash: Wario Man (Wario eats a Super Burger and powers up) Grimace. Power level- Balanced Moves: Testicle Roll, Cum Barf, Happy Set, Balloon Ballz. Final Smash: Anal Suck (Grimace opens a vortex in his asshole) Mario Head. Power level- Neutral Moves: Pizza Pie, Spining Head, Fall and Get Up, Fly for You!. Final Smash: Mariocise (Mario Head does random things, taking damage to opponets) Shy Guy. Power level- Balanced Moves: Spear Toss, Stilt Walk, Fly Guy, Tennis Smash. Final Smash: Tribal Dance (Shy Guy sports a grass skirt and does a tribal dance, damaging opponents) Elmo. Power Level- Weak. Moves: Tickle, Crayon Assault, Explode, Mr. Noodle Hop. Final Smash: SeIzUrE TiMe! (Elmo starts to have a swell seizure. Similar to Luigi's Final Smash in Brawl). Drew Pickles. Power level- Balanced. Moves: Anal Rape, Cock Counterpunch, Semen Blast, Super Duper Dildus. Final Smash: Speed Rape (Drew gets his opponets in a choo-choo sex possition and rapes them real hard, causing damage). Chochodooby. Power level- Neutral. Moves: TOY, Lovely Chochodooby, Unswabby, Fall up. Final Smash: Acid Egg (Chochodooby gets all players high). Barney. Power level- Strong Moves: Hug, Dino Tail, HEART!, Magic Balloon. Final Smash: Giga Barney (Barney turns into a Kaiju and starts going on a rampage. Similar to Bowser's Final Smash in Brawl). Unlockable Characters DJ 2. Power level- Intense. Moves: Epic Uppercut, Awesome Bazooka, DJ Trampoline, Soundboard Slam. Final Smash: Wigs (DJ 2 summons over 9000 wigs to fall from the sky and cause massive damage to other players. Similar to Lucas and Ness's Final Smash in Brawl). Toad. Power level- Balanced. Moves: Fungus Fling, 'Shroom Speed, Propeller Block, Mega Mushroom. Final Smash: Mushroom Barrage (Toad throws giant pink mushrooms at his opponents. Similar to his special move in Mario Sports Mix). Nigel Thornberry. Power level- Balanced. Moves: Poppet Punch, Hyena Ambush, SPLASHING!, SMASHING!. Final Smash: BLAARGHNYAAANBLAAAARGH!! (No explanation needed). Tito. Power level- Strong. Moves: Lil Cuz' Punch, Tiki Tackle, Surf Sweep, Ukelele Blast. Final Smash: Hawaiian Waves (Tito unleashes a massive tsunami against the other players). Flapjack. Power level- Weak. Moves: ADVENTURE!, ADVENTURE!!, ADVENTURE!!!, ADVENTURE!!!!. Final Smash: ADVENTURE!!!!! (Flapjack summons Cap'n Knuckles and Bubbie the Whale and goes on an ADVENTURE!!!!!!). Olimar. Power level- Weak. Moves: (Same as in Brawl). Final Smash: End of Day (Olimar goes to his ship and blasts off again, then commits suicide). Chowder. Power level- Weak. Moves: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!, Pepper Spray, Radda Radda Rodeo, Chef's Special. Final Smash: Chowder Surprise (Chowder unleashes a huge bowl of chowder on the opponents). Donkey Kong. Power level- Strong. Moves: (Same as in Brawl). Final Smash: Konga Beat (Donkey Kong pulls out his Bongos and starts beating them, stunning the other players). Yoshi. Power level- Balanced. Moves: (Same as in Brawl). Final Smash: Super Dragon (Yoshi sprouts wings and flies around, breathing fire at other opponents). Chris Chan. Power level- Neutral. Moves: CURSE YE HAM ME HA!, Pickle Punch, Sonichu's Edge, PS3. Final Smash: Chis Chan Sonichu (Chris goes into his furry alter-ego via tard rage. Similar to Sonic's Final Smash in Brawl). Knifehead. Power level- Intense. Moves: Stab, Roar, Chomp, Kaiju Blue. Final Smash: Kaiju Call (Knifehead calls in his Kaiju pals to take out foes). Chi the Kitten. Power level- Balanced. Moves: Kitty Eyes, Scratch Attack, Yarn Spin, Mouse. Final Smash: Daze Gaze (Chi uses her Kitty Eyes to stun opponents). Colonel Sanders. Power level- Balanced. Moves: Killer Cane, Chicken Chop, Bucket Bounce, Herbs and Spices. Final Smash: Colonel's Special (the Colonel prepares 2 chicken legs and brutally beats his opponents with them.) The Angry Video Game Nerd. Power level- Balanced. Moves: Zapper, Power Glove Punch, Super Mecha Death Christ, Shit. Final Smash: Cheetahmen Attack (The AVGN summons the Cheetahmen to attack opponents.) Assist Trophies Just like Brawl, Ronald McDonald: The Fighting Game has Assist Trophies that help out. Rainbow Dash: an awesome Pegasus pony. Upon unleashing her, Rainbow Dash starts flying really fast, hitting players. Similar to Kat and Ana in Brawl. Predaking: the Predacon leader. He goes around in either dragon or robot mode and starts beating up everyone in sight. Stanley the Troll: the drug addict from Central Park. Gets all opponents high, stunning them. Rabbit: the drug addict from the Hundred Acre Woods. Gets all opponents high on meth-filled carrots, stunning them. Similar to Stanley. Grant Kirkhope: the epic game composer. He unleashes waves of music from the N64 games he has composed. Similar to Barbara in Brawl. Olaf: the annoying snowman. He starts having a seizure, damaging other players. Pinkie Pie: the fun-loving pony. Shoots a bombardment of cupcakes at players. Discord: the spirit of chaos and disharmony. Unleashes chaos and warps the stage around or causes opponents to be damaged in some manner. Bullshit Man: The AVGN's friend from "You Know What's Bullshit?". Shouts "YOU KNOW WHAT'S BUUUUUUUULLSHIIIIIIIT!!!!!!" at the other players. Stages There are several stages to fight on as well. *Ronald McDonald Hell *Barney Bunch Stadium *Elmo's World *CWCville *Ponyville *The Breach *Yoshi's Island *Kong Kapers *DJ 2 Studios *Brat Central *KFC Headquarters *Grimace Island Gallery Main Article: Gallery/Ronald McDonald: The Fighting Game. Trophy Gallery RonaldMcDonaldTrophyRMDTFG.png|Ronald McDonald. GrimaceTrophyRMDTFG.png|Grimace. DrewTrophyRMDTFG.png|Drew Pickles. ElmoTrophyRMDTFG.png|Elmo. ColonelSandersTrophyRMDTFG.png|Colonel Sanders. MarioHeadTrophyRMDTFG.png|Mario Head. PinkiePieTrophyRMDTFG.png|Pinkie Pie. RainbowDashTrophyRMDTFG.png|Rainbow Dash. Category:Video Games Category:Insanity Category:Things that air on the RMDH Channel Category:RonaldMcMotherF***ingDonald Approves Category:Drewtendo Category:Swell